After the wedding
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "It's true. You shouldn't change any part of who you are. The Rikki I fell in love with is the Rikki you are now and I don't wanna lose her." says Zane.


**Disclaimer: I don't own H2O - Just Add Water.**

* * *

 **After the wedding**

 **Rikki and Zane has just gotten married and now they are in Zane's bedroom.**

"Let's get fucking cozy. My pussy's wet." says Rikki as she roll up her black latex wedding dress, revealing that she wear no panties.

"Alright, baby." says Zane as he unzip his black leather tuxedo pants so his stiff 12 inch cock pop out.

"Wow! Nice cock-size you have." says Rikki with a sexy smile.

"Thanks." says Zane in a manly tone.

"No problem. I love you and your big cock, Zane. Please do me." says Rikki.

"Okay, my slut." says Zane, all manly and serious.

"I'm your slut, for sure." says Rikki in her porn-voice.

"Yes, you are, Rikki. I love you and your soft pussy." says Zane.

Zane gently push Rikki down on the bed, slide his cock into her pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Mmm, yes!" moans Rikki. "So damn sexy."

"You have a nice tight pussy. I like that, babe." says Zane.

"Thanks, Zane. Go faster, please." moans Rikki.

"Yeah." says Zane as he starts to fuck faster.

"Sexy!" moans Rikki. "That's good. Do me, Zane. It feels so awesome."

"Rikki, you're really sexy." moans Zane.

"Of course. I'm a very erotic girl." moans Rikki.

2 hours later.

"Ahhh, fuck...yes!" moans Zane in a deep manly tone as he cum deep in Rikki's pussy.

"Holy shit...yeah!" moans Rikki with pleasure as she get a huge nice orgasm.

"Rikki, that was really good." says Zane.

"It sure was. Very sexy." says a happy Rikki.

"Yeah." says Zane.

"Let' drink some brandy." says Rikki.

"Alright, Rikki. Sounds great." says Zane in a strong manly tone.

2 days later.

Rikki sit on a deck chair by the pool outside the Bennet mansion.

She is naked, wearing only red sunglasses, a black leather bra and a silver necklace.

"Ah, yeah! Such a sexual young babe I am." says Rikki with a confident erotic smile.

Rikki feel the sun shine on her beautiful sexy body.

"God, make me look all slutty." mumbles a happy Rikki.

"Rikki, I'm sure God doesn't care about if you're slutty or not." says Zane as he walk up to Rikki.

"You're probably right, but asking don't hurt." says Rikki.

"Sure, but you're already slutty enough." says Zane.

"Awww! Thanks." says a happy Rikki.

"No problem, Rikki. I love you exactly the way you are. Don't change yourself. Some people might think that you act too sexual, but I like it." says Zane.

"I'm glad you think so." says Rikki with joy.

"It's true. You shouldn't change any part of who you are. The Rikki I fell in love with is the Rikki you are now and I don't wanna lose her." says Zane.

"Awesome!" says a happy Rikki.

Rikki pull down Zane's black shorts, grab his cock and starts to jerk him off.

"Yeah. Feels good..." moans Zane.

Rikki gently rub Zane's balls.

"Ahhh, fuck yeah!" moans Zane. "Keep going with that, baby."

Rikki smile, happy that Zane enjoy what she does.

"Make me cum." says Zane.

"As you wish." says Rikki, jerking Zane's cock harder.

5 minutes later.

"Ahhh, yes!" moans Zane as he cum over Rikki's face.

"Nice! Paint me with your cum, so damn sexy." moans Rikki.

"You have the most magnificent dirty talk, Rikki baby." says Zane.

"Well, thank you." says a happy Rikki as she allow some of Zane's cum to go into her mouth.

She smile as she swallow it.

"You're welcome, my wonderful private slut." says Zane.

"My pleasure, indeed." says Rikki.

"Good choice of word." says Zane. "You always know what to say."

"Thanks." says Rikki.

2 weeks later.

"Zane, I think I'm preggo. This morning I used one of those preggo-test things and it showed that I'm gonna have a kid." says Rikki.

"Damn! We should have had some fucking form of protection." says Zane.

"Maybe, but I'm not mad. Sure...I usually don't seem like the type of girl who wanna have kids though I wanna keep the kid." says Rikki.

"Are you serious?" says Zane.

"Yes." says Rikki.

"Then we'll take care of our kid together." says Zane.

"So you're okay with having a kid with me?" says Rikki.

"Of course, Rikki. It's not a problem." says Zane.

"Zane, you're so understanding and nice. I wish more people knew that. Usually they think that you are evil and rude." says Rikki.

"Rikki, you're very nice too." says Zane.

"I'm glad you think so about me." says Rikki.

"It's true, baby." says Zane in a mature manly tone.

"Awesome." says Rikki with a sexy smile.

"Rikki, as far as I see it, you are perfect." says Zane. "I love you."

"Thanks, and I love you." says Rikki with a very sexy smile.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
